GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: [ CHAPTER 6 UPDATE ] BAEKHYUN adalah seorang anak dari klan keluarga Vampire bangsawan & CHANYEOL adalah anak dari klan keluarga Mutan. kedua Klan itu adalah musuh abadi. mereka hidup dari menghisap SPERMA mangsanya. bagaimana jika kedua musuh itu bertemu disekolah yang sama dan disatukan didalam kamar asrama yang sama? This is fanfic of CHANBAEK and Other Couple EXO.
1. Chapter 1

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 1 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

***** HAPPY READING *****

Hangat sinar senja menelusuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan remang disebuah rumah mewah, disana terduduk seorang Namja manis yang sedang tersenyum melihat kearah luar jendela. Mata dengan lensa berwarna merah darah itu menerawang jauh ntah kemana.

"Kau disini, Baekhyun?." Tanya seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar Namja manis itu.

Sang Namja manis menoleh menampilkan senyuman diwajahnya, "Ada apa, Kris Hyung?."

Sang Namja tinggi yang dipanggil Kris itu membalas senyuman Namja manis itu, dia duduk disampingnya. "Ini sudah tiga hari, apa kau tidak lapar?."

Namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum lagi, "Kris Hyung, tak bisakah aku berhenti?."

"Berhenti? Apa maksuudnya?."

GREB~

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu, "Apa aku harus selamanya meminum saripati manusia itu, Hyung?."

Kris membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya itu, "ini sudah menjadi takdir kita, Sayang. Kita terlahir sebagai anak dari keluarga Vampire terpandang dan hanya Klan kita yang tersisa dimuka bumi ini."

"Tapi kita aneh, Hyung."

Kris mengelus lembut rambut adiknya itu, "Aneh bagaimana, Hmm?."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa kita selamanya harus meminum Sperma?."

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, "begitulah cara kita hidup, Sayang."

"Aku lelah Hyung, aku harus berkelahi dulu atau aku harus mnjadi Namja murahan hanya untuk mencicipi Junior mangsaku lalu bisa kuhisap habis Spera miliknya sampai orang itu mati."

"Kalau kau lelah, bagaimana bisa kau hidup?."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Apa Hyung tidak lelah harus seperti itu setiap hari?."

Kris berjalan kearah jedela kamar Baekhyun, ditatapnya pemandangan disenja hari itu yang begitu indah dipandangny. "Pernah ada rasa itu, namun mau dikatakan apalagi jika itulah takdir yang harus kita jalani."

"Iya Hyung, Tapi–."

"Baekhyun-ah, kapan kau akan pergi ke Seoul?." Tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kris, "Besok Hyung, Appa sudah mendaftarkan aku disebuah sekolah yang cukup ternama disana."

Kris menghadap kearah Baekhyun, "Kau harus ingat, ketika kau sudah sampai disana jangan pernah memperlihatkan sisi Vampire-mu didepan manusia. Pokoknya jangan pernah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa Hyung? Bukankah kita bisa dengan bebas memilih siapa saja yang akan menjadi mangsa kita?."

Kris memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, "Kau pasti tau cerita tentang Klan Mutan?."

Bakhyun mengangguk, "Iya aku tau Hyung, mereka adalah musuh abadi keluarga kita."

Kris menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah, itu yang Hyung maksud. Jika kau menampilkan sosok Vampire-mu, kau harus siap."

"Siap? Untuk?."

"Untuk Sperma-mu dihisap habis oleh Klan mereka sampai mati."

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua, Chanyeol-ah?." Tanya seorang Yeoja paruh baya pada Namja tinggi yang sedang memasukkan baju kedalam Koper berwarna merah Maroon.

"Sudah, Eomma." Jawab Namja tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Kau baik-baik disana, dan kauharus ingat jangan pernah mengeluarkan sisi Mutan-mu pada manusia." Nasihat Eomma Chanyeol perhatian sambil mengusap rambut anaknya sayang.

"Tapi jika aku lapar bagaimana, Eomma?."

Eomma Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Kau harus menahan nafsu makanmu itu, jangan sampai aura Mutan-mu itu tercium oleh bangsa Vampire. Kau tentu tau mereka adalah musuk abadi kita selama ribuan tahun lamanya."

"Jika aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan aura mutan-ku apa yang akan terjadi, Eomma?." Tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, karena Vampire itu bisa ada dimana saja saat dia mencium aroma tubuh seorang Mutan. Mereka tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu saat iyu juga, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, Eomma."

Eomma Chanyeol memeluk anaknya itu penuh kelembutan, "Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik disana, belajar yang benar, Eoh?."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Iya, aku mengerti, Eomma."

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

_**Seoul International High School **_sebuah sekolah elit ternama dikorea selatan, hanya anak-anak pintar dan dari keluarga kaya saja yang bisa masuk kesana. Anak pintar namun dari keluarga tidak kaya pun bisa masuk, namun dengan serangkaian test yang lumayan sulit. Bagi yang bisa lulus test tersebut mereka bisa masuk dan akan bersekolah secara gratis.

Hari ini awal musim semi, dimana seluruh siswa baru yang akan bersekolah disana berkumpul dilapangan sekolah. Terlihat banyak anak-anak dari berbagai macam daerah dan latar belakang berkumpul menjadi satu. Terutama Baekhyun yang saat ini memakai mantel merah maroon yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat banyaknya sosok manusia disana. Tak jauh dari arah Baekhyun terlihat Chanyeol dengan mantel putih miliknya juga melihat kearah banyaknya anak-anak yang sedang bersendau gurau satu sama lainnya.

"Test.. test... perhatian semua dimohon berkumpul dan buat barisan yang rapi." Seorang Pria beruban berbicara lewat pengeras suara. Anak-anak yang tadinya tumpah ruah disana kini berbaris dengan rapi.

"Selamat datang para murid ajaran baru, semoga kalian bisa menimba ilmu yang bermanfaat disekolah ini ... " lanjut Pria itu. semua calon murid memperhatikan dengan seksama perkataannya.

"Panas sekali." Gumam Baekhyun, dia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik mantel merah maroon miliknya.

"Apa kau sakit?." Tanya seseorang dengan suara Bass yang berada dibarisan sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh arah sumber suara, "Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka sinar matahari saja."

"Oh, oiya perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol." Ujar namja bersuara Bass itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas juluran tangan Chanyeol, "aku Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Ne, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik."

"Ne."

"Sekolah ini memakai sistem asrama, jadi nanti akan ada daftar nama siapa saja yang akan satu kamar dengan kalian. Satu kamar akan ditempati oleh tiga orang anak. Semoga kalian betah belajar disekolah ini terima kasih." Ucap Pria itu mengeakhiri sambutannya.

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

"Kamar nomor 69." Ucap Baekhyun menyusuri lorong asrama mencari kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama sekolah disini. baekhyun menggeret koper miliknya bersamanya. "Nah, ini dia."

Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan tulisan 69 berwarna perak mengkilat didepan pintunya. Perlahan baekhyun membuka pintu kamar itu.

CKLEKK

"Eoh, tidak dikunci? Apa sudah ada yang datang duluan?." Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dibukanya lebar pintu kamar itu. terlihat sosok Namja yang sedang duduk memebelakangi Baekhyun, disalah satu tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna biru muda itu. "Annyeonghaseyeo, Byun Baekhyun inmida."

Namja itu berbalik, "Hey, kita sekamar?. Wah."

"Chanyeol? Kau dikamar ini juga?." Tanya Baekhyun kaget, dia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan semangat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya.

"Iya, aku tidak tau kau juga disini." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oiya, kau berasal darimana, Chanyeol-ah?."

Asal? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol memberitahu orang asing siapa dirinya dan darimana dia berasal. Bisa-bisa identitasnya sebagai seorang Mutan bisa ketahuan. Walaupun bukan dengan musuh abadinya.

"Aku dari busan. Kau sendiri?." Chanyeol berbalik bertanya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan kearah tempat tidur disebrang tempat tidur Chanyeol, dia perlahan melepas Mantel yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuhnya. Chanyeol mendenguskan hidungnya seperti sedang mencium sesuatu.

"Aku dari Cheongdam dong."

Chanyeol menatap tajam kerah Baekhyun, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?."

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan seringaian diwajahnya, "Tentu saja boleh, Park Chanyeol."

"Apa kau tau tentang ... " Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Vampire."

Baekhyun menghela nafas perlahan, "Aku tau, memangnya kenapa?."

Chanyeol melipat tangannya didedan dadanya, "Apa yang kau tau tentang mereka?."

"Mereka liar, mereka buas dan bisa membunuh kapan saja." Jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan disetiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Dan boleh aku bertanya padamu juga, Park Chanyeol?."

"Tentu saja boleh, Byun Baekhyun."

"Apa kau tau tentang... mutan?." Tanya Baekhyun yang matanya tak lepas memandangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenarkan Syal biru laut yang membelit lehernya, "Aku tau, mereka bisa berubah menjadi apa pun yang mereka inginkan dalam sekejap mata, mereka juga berbahaya dan bahkan bisa sangat liar dari Seorang Vampire bangsawan... Sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun."

DEG~

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, "Kau tau siapa aku? Hebat juga kau, Mutan."

Chanyel pun tertawa kencang mendengar kata Mutan diucapkan seorang Vampire yang menjadi musuh abadi keluarganya itu, "Aku sudah menduga kau itu berbeda dari anak lainnya." Mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi Hijau terang seketika.

Mata Baekhyun pun sudah berubah menjadi merah darah saat itu, "Kisah mutan cerdas memang bukan hisapan jempol ternyata." Taring Baekhyun mulai muncul.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku lapar, Byun Baekhyun." Jari-jari Chanyeol mengeluarkan cakar-cakar panjang.

"Aku juga tiba-tiba jadi lapar, Park Chanyeol."

BRAKKKK

Baekhyun menyerang tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung naik keatas lemari yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang tadi dia duduki.

"Lincah juga kau."

"Tentu saja." Baekhyun dengan secepat kilat sudah ada disamping Chanyeol.

SREKKKKKK

Kemeja putih Chanyeol sobek panjang saat dia menghindar dari Baekhyun, dia kini sudah berada dibawah sedangkan Baekhyun duduk manis diatas lemari.

"Ternyata Menyenangkan juga bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga dari Vampire bangsawan sepertimu, Bakhyun-ah." Chanyeol melepaskan kemejanya yang sobek itu dan membuangnya kelantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum mesum melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol, "Untuk ukuran seorang Mutan, badanmu boleh juga, Chanyeol-ah."

"Kenapa? Kau suka?."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol, "Kalau iya, bagaimana?."

GREB~

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, Baekhyun bukannya menolak malah membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membelai lembut punggung telanjang Chanyeol. "Kau nakal juga, Byun."

"Aku memang nakal."

"Arrggg... Shitttt.. "

SREKKKKKKK

Bunyi teriakan Chanyeol yang kesakitan dan robekan kaos lengan panjang bunyi bersamaan. Chanyeol langsung mendorong jauh tubuh Baekhyun. Dia memegang punggungnya yang terasa erih dan banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat cakaran dari Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enak, Park?." Tanya Baekhyun yang tertawa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan, Baekhyun melepas kaos yang disobek Chanyeol. Dan kini tubuh putih mulus miliknya terpampang.

"Bagus juga tubuhmu." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif, dia sudah tak lagi merasa kesakitan karena luka cakaran dipunggungnya langsung sembuh seketika. Ingat dia adalah seorang Mutan.

"Kenapa kau tertarik, Par Chanyeol?." Tanya Baekhyun sensual sambil meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri dan memelintir Nipple merah muda miliknya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku lebih tertarik dengan Sperma-mu, lihat saja aku akan menghisap Spermamu itu, Byun Baekhyun."

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa, "In your dream, Park Chanyeol. Aku yang nanti akan menghisap Sperma-mu sampai kau mati."

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa."

"Aku terima tantanganmu."

Chanyeol meloncat kearah Baekhyun, bersiap untuk menerjang Baekhyun. Dengan sigap Baekhyun menghindar, namun, naas Chanyeol berhasil mencakar pipi kanan Baekhyun. Ajaib, luka dipipi itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Ya, Baekhyun pun juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sama seperti Chanyeol, menyembuhkan diri sendiri. Entah berapa lama mereka bergulat satu sama lainnya sampai tubuh mereka telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Kau sexy juga telanjang seperti itu, dengan keringat menghiasi tubuhmu, Baekhyun-ah." Seru Chanyeol sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Kau juga, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung menghisap Sperma-mu itu."

BRUKKKK

Baekhyun menyerang Chanyeol sampai mereka jatuh diatas tempat tidur, mereka saling berguling kesana-kemari ingin menggapai Junior musuhnya.

"Ahhh..."

"Ahhh.. Fuck..."

Chanyeol berhasil menggenggam Junior Baekhyun, begitu pun juga Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam Junior Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati, Byun Baekhyun."

"Ada ucapan terakhir sebelum kau mati? Aku rasa kau memang akan mati sekarang juga."

Baekhyun mulai memajukan mulutnya kearah Junior Chanyeol bersiap untuk memasukkan Junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

BRAKKKKKK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar nomor 69 itu terbuka lebar, terlihat sosok seorang Namja dengan koper disebelah kanannya.

"YAA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUAKAN?."

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**#**

**#**

**HAHAHAHAAH ...**

**Annyeong ...**

**Hadhi ESP here ...**

**Saya bikin FF baru lagi.. hihihi**

**Bukannya nyelesein FF yang lain malah bikin yang baru.. #PLAKK**

**Ini Official Couple ...**

**Gatau kenapa bikin FanFic ini, karena terlintas begitu saja diotak saya...**

**Oiya lupa, gara-gara ngeliat Baekhyun & Chanyeol make Softlens dengan warna yang sama ...**

**Hahahahah ...**

**Dan ini pertama kalinya saya buat Fanfic berGENRE Fantasy ...**

**Bagaimana Readers?**

**Apa masih mau dilanjut?**

**Atau berhenti sampai disini saja?**

**Mohon Review / Komenan dan Saran dan kritik dari kalian ya ...**

**Ditunggu ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 2 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : OFFICIAL EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

***** HAPPY READING *****

"_Ahhh..."_

"_Ahhh.. Fuck..."_

_Chanyeol berhasil menggenggam Junior Baekhyun, begitu pun juga Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menggenggam Junior Chanyeol. _

"_Bersiaplah untuk mati, Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Ada ucapan terakhir sebelum kau mati? Aku rasa kau memang akan mati sekarang juga."_

_Baekhyun mulai memajukan mulutnya kearah Junior Chanyeol bersiap untuk memasukkan Junior itu kedalam mulutnya. Chanyeol pun juga melakukan hal yang sama._

_BRAKKKKKK_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kamar nomor 69 itu terbuka lebar, terlihat sosok seorang Namja dengan koper disebelah kanannya._

"_YAA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?."_

**#**

**#**

**~ GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA [ Chapter 2 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol —terpaksa— menghentikan pergulatan mereka yang —sedikit lagi— saling menghisap Junior masing-masing. Mereka berdua memandang pada sosok Namja yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu itu. Cakar Chanyeol menghilang seketika begitupun mata hijaunya berubah kembali menjadi coklat. Baekhyun pun memasukkan kembali taringnya dan merubah mata merah darahnya itu.

"YA! Kau mau apa?" pekik Chanyeol pada Namja yang seenaknya mengganggunya itu.

Namja itu menutup pintu kamar 69 lalu mengkuncinya, Namja itu mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih dalam posisi memegang Junior musuhnya itu.

BUKKK

BUKKK

Namja itu memukul kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian menggunakan buku yang dipegangnya, "YA! Ada juga aku yang bertanya, apa-apaan kalian melakukan 'itu' disini."

"Itu? maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun polos

BUKKKK

"YA! Tak bisakah kau berhenti memukuli kepalaku?." Protes Baekhyun yang kepalanya —sekali lagi— dipukul oleh Namja itu.

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh, eoh?"

"Aku pintar." Jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

Namja itu tersenyum, dia melepas paksa tangan Baekhyun yang memegang Junior Chanyeol yang sudah menegang itu. dia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa kau itu bodoh. Kau juga." Tunjuk Namja itu tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Enak saja." Reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

"Ya! Apa kalian berdua pacaran?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan mata mereka, yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Namja itu.

"MWO! kita pacaran? BIG NO." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak, meraka berdua membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya didepan dada mereka masing-masing. Namja itu tertawa.

Namja itu memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah duduk bersampingan, Saat wjah Namja itu mndekat dengan refleks Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memundurkan wajah mereka.

"Kalau kalian tidak pacaran, kenapa kalian memegang Junior masing-masing, eoh?" tanya Namja itu penuh selidik.

"I-itu karena—."

"Kita sering melakukan itu." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, seketika itu juga Baekhyun benar-benar Shock bukan main mendengarnya.

Namja itu memundurkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Ah, berarti kalian—ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang sering melakukan itu tanpa saling mencintai. _Well_, nama kalian siapa? Aku Do Kyungsoo dari Busan. Panggil saja Kyungsoo. Aku teman sekamar kalian, _Bangapta Chingu_."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun dari Cheongdam dong. Panggil saja Baekhyun." Dengan tersenyum Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih, "Aku Park Chanyeol dari Busan, panggil saja Chanyeol."

"Mwo? kau juga dari Busan? Kau tinggal di blok apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tertarik.

_MATI_

Chanyeol langsung diam seribu bahasa ditanya seperti itu, bukan tidak bisa menjawabnya tapi Chanyeol memang tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyungsoo padanya. Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan dari Busan, dia hanya mengarang saja agar penyamarannya sebagai manusia tidak ketahuan, namun kenyataannya sudah ketahuan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Mungkin Chanyeol tidak pernah mau tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Um, begitukah? Ah, mungkin saja. Oke kalau begitu, kita kekantin _yuk_. Aku lapar." Ajak Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menggeret kopernya kesamping tempat tidur yang nanti akan ditempatinya.

"Makan?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, "Iya makan, memangnya ada yang salah kalau kita makan? Pakai dulu baju kalian. Sesudah itu kita ke kantin."

Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak tau? Kau baru saja mengganggu acara makan mereka berdua.

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kalian tidak makan? Apa menu-nya tidak sesuai selera kalian?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua Namja yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah berada dikantin sekolah.

"Apa ini rasanya enak?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu sambil menunjuk makanan yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menyuapi mulutnya dengan _Jajangmyeon_, dia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa kau belum pernah memakan ini, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos, "Belum."

"Kalau kau, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku juga belum, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo menelan sisa Jajangmyeon —yang masih tersisa dimulutnya— kasar. "MWO?! apa-apaan kalian? Makanan seperti ini kalian belum pernah memakannya? Huwahhhh, Daebakkkk."

"Aku memang belum pernah memakan itu." gumam Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, "Aku juga."

"Jadi kalian ingin makan apa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia memasukkan kembali _Jajangmyeon _kedalam mulutnya.

—_**Sperma.**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang satu sama lainnya. Menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Seru Baekhyun bohong.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol juga ikut berbohong.

Ya, tentu saja mereka berbohong. Mereka belum makan apa pun sampai saat ini, dan sialnya acara makan mereka tadi diganggu oleh teman satu kamarnya yang saat ini sedang enak-enaknya menyantap mie dingin dengan saus pasta kacang kedelai hitam itu.

"Oh, oke."

**~oooOOOooo~**

Malam mulai menyapa, selurus murid diasrama itu mungkin sudah menuju kerajaan mimpi masing-masing. Kita ke kamar nomor 69, disana terlihat Namja manis yang terus saja mengubah posisi tidurnya. Dia berguling kesana kemari.

"Aku lapar." Gumam Baekhyun berbisik sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aku keluar dulu, siapa tau aku dapat mangsa. Tidak mungkin aku menghisap Sperma si idiot itu atau Kyungsoo."

Di singkapnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kaki kecil itu membawa dirinya keluar dari kamar itu. baekhyun menutup hati-hati pintu kamar, dia takut membangunkan Kyungsoo dan ... Chanyeol.

Cih, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau menganggap musuh abadi keluarganya itu sebagai teman. Seharusnya dia membunuh bocah tengik itu, namun semua itu dia tahan. Apa yang akan orang katakan jika nanti ada mayat dikamarnya? Bisa-bisa dia akan masuk penjara dengan tuduhan membunuh teman satu kamar sendiri, Baekhyun bergidik sendiri jika membayangkan itu. Apalagi dirinya dari kalangan Vampire bangsawan.

Kini kaki mungil Baekhyun membawanya kelorong asrama, disana sudah sangat sepi. Tidak terlihat sesosok pun anak manusia yang berkeliaran disana. Baekhyun mengeram kesal, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia diciptakan menjadi sosok Vampire penghisap darah sperma.

"Ahh ... ahh ... "

Kedua alis Baekhyun bertautan, dia mempertajam pendengarannya saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara —lebih tepatnya— desahan. Dari sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri sekarang. Salahkan rasa penasaran Baekhyun yang besar, yang membawanya kearah ruangan berisi desahan-desahan itu.

"Ahhh .. eunghhh ... ahhhh ... "

_Oh shit_, desahan itu terdengar _damn so sexy_ ditelinga Baekhyun, perlahan namun pasti Baekhyun hampir mendekati arah suara itu berasal. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya saat melihat dua sosok bergerak dikegelapan. Baekhyun semakin memicingkan matanya pada objek bergerak maju mundur yang ada dibawah sana. Netra coklat itu membulat seketika.

"Chanyeol." Sebuah nama meluncur indah dari bibir Baekhyun, objek itu menghentikan aksinya, desahan pun berhenti. Dia menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya ini sudah larut kau pergilah tidur." Seseorang yang sedang bersama Chanyeol itu membetulkan celananya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol. Dia pun lewat didepan Baekhyun dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

"Kau mengganggu acara makanku saja, dasar Vampir bodoh." Seruduk Chanyeol emosi.

"Enak saja memanggilku bodoh, ada juga kau yang bodoh. Kau tahu, desahan orang itu kencang sekali dan bisa saja orang-orang diasrama ini bangun gara-gara ulah kalian berdua." Sungut Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ck, bilang saja kau kelaparan jadi kau berkeliaran dan menggangguku."

Baekhyun bertolak pinggang, "Enak saja, vampir memang tidak tidur, mutan bodoh."

_**Kriukkkk~**_

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Iya, tidak tidur karena kelaparan."

Baekhyun bersumah demi dewa neptunus, suara perutnya yang kelaparan benar-benar datang tidak pada waktunya. "Iya, aku sangat lapar Chanyeol-ah."

"Yasudah, kau cari makan."

"Aku tidak sebodoh dirimu, membunuh orang yang ada diasrama ini begitu saja."

"Membunuh?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Bukankah tadi kau akan menghisap sperma orang tadi untuk makanmu? Pasti kau akan menghisapnya sampai orang itu mati, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dia bersumpah kalau saja ini bukan malam hari dan bukan jam tidur dia akan menertawakan anak bodoh didepannya ini. "Dasar vampir bodoh."

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh, mutan listrik."

"Jadi kalau tidak bodoh apa? Tolol? Mana mungkin aku membunuh siapa saja yang aku butuhkan spermanya. Ketika mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka, aku memang akan menelannya habis tapi tidak kuhisap sampai benar-benar habis. Karena apa? Karena aku akan membutuhkan orang itu kembali nantinya, _Arra?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk bodoh, "Oh."

"Jadi kau tadi benar-benar menjengkelkan, mengganggu orang sedang makan saja." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Baekhyun keras.

Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit karena jitakan, "Maaf."

Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, "Iya."

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatap kedua biner itu, "Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja dulu masalah kita untuk membunuh satu sama lain, kita buat perjanjian ketika kita lulus nanti baru kita saling membunuh. Kita jalani saja hari-hari kita disekolah ini seperti murid kebanyakan. Dan, lupakan dulu cap musuh abadi itu. bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit berpikir. "Oke, aku setuju."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pengertiannya."

"Tapi ... "

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena lapar, aku butuh sperma." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah sambil mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Aku juga lapar, aku juga ingin makan Sperma sepertimu. Kalau saja kau tidak menggangguku tadi, aku sudah makan tahu."

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur saja. Kau tidak akan mati kan kalau sehari tidak makan sperma?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Oke, ayo kita tidur. Mungkin besok kita bisa dapat makan." Ajak Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar.

Baekhyun sekali lagi berani bersumpah demi dewa neptunus, dia merutuki jantungnya yang sekarang sedang berdegup tidak karuan disana. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun Chanyeol sedang memegang dada kirinya dengan tangan kiri miliknya mencoba menetralkan degupan jantung yang berdegup abnormal.

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

_**Kringggg~**_

_**Kringggg~**_

_**Kringggg~**_

Sebuah jam weker berbentuk sebuah animasi doraemon berdering kencang, disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Dengan malas Kyungsoo meraihnya dan langsung mematikan jam weker itu agar tidak lagi berisik mengganggu tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam weker itu.

"Omo, sudah jam tujuh. Aisshh, bisa dihukum kalau begini ceritanya." Kyungsoo langsung melempar selimut yang masih setia menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya itu. kyungsoo langsung menyambar handuk, sejenak dia melihat kearah dua teman satu kamarnya yang juga masih tertidur lepap.

"Aishh, YA! CHANYEOL-AH, BAEKHYUN-AH, PALLI IREONA." Teriak Kyungsoo menggelegar.

"Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, mengumpulkan nyawa.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh tahu."

"MWO?! JINJA?!." Pekik dua makhluk itu bersamaan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku yang mandi duluan." Seru Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Enak saja, aku duluan." Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah.

"STOP! Kita mandi bertiga saja." Usul Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?! Shireo." Reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Terserah kalau kalian ingin terlambat."

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa lahir dan batin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mandi bersama dalam satu kamar mandi berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo berada ditengah diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka menggunakan satu _Shower _bersamaan. Kyungsoo dengan asyiknya sedang mensampo rambutnya. Dia tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata melihat kedaerah terintim miliknya sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya... " seru Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo masih asik mensampo rambutnya.

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

"Apa itu Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya kasar, "Aku ... boleh minta ... Spermamu."

Kyungsoo membeku seketika dari kegiatan mensamo rambutnya, "Kalian minta apa?"

"Spermamu." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

**© Prince Hadhi ESP**

**#**

**#**

**HAI,, author gak jelas balik lagi,, Prince Hadhi ESP inmida ^^**

**Ini Chapter 2-nya..**

**MAAF YA LAMA ... heheheeheh**

**Ternyata banyak juga yang minat sama FF ini ...**

**Gak jadi saya Musnahin FF ini,,**

**Oiya, kemaren ada yang dengan baik hati mengkoreksi FF ini, baik dari segi penulisan dll**

**Maaf ya kalau FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna ...**

**Makasih yang selama ini udah baca semua FF saya.**

**Makasih yang selama ini berbaik hati komen..**

**Tunggu Kelanjutannya ya...**

**Annyeong ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 3 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa lahir dan batin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mandi bersama dalam satu kamar mandi berukuran sedang. Kyungsoo berada ditengah diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka menggunakan satu Shower bersamaan. Kyungsoo dengan asyiknya sedang mensampo rambutnya. Dia tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata melihat kedaerah terintim miliknya sedari tadi._

"_Kyungsoo-ya... " seru Baekhyun._

"_Apa?" Kyungsoo masih asik mensampo rambutnya._

"_Aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"_

"_Apa itu Baekhyun-ah?"_

_Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya kasar, "Aku ... boleh minta ... Spermamu."_

_Kyungsoo membeku seketika dari kegiatan mensampo rambutnya, "Kalian minta apa?"_

"_Spermamu." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak_.

**#**

**#**

**~ GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA [ Chapter 3 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"MWO?! YA! Apa kalian sudah gila?" pekik Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala dua _Roomate_-nya itu.

"Tapi aku lapar, Kyungsoo-ya." Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, kami belum makan dari kemarin, tolonglah kami Kyungsoo-ya, _Jebbal_."

"Isshh, Isshh, Isshh, kalau kalian lapar ya makan. Bukan meminta spermaku, apa-apaan kalian ini." Seru Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatan menyampo rambutya.

"Kyungsoo-ya ... "

"Tidak Baekhyun-ah ... "

"_Jebbal_, Kyungsoo-ya ... "

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah ... "

"JEBALLYOOOOO ... " seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompal, mereka berdua memasang _Puppy Eye_ didepan Kyungsoo. Berharap Kyungsoo berbaik hati memberikan spermanya untuk mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo mencuci bersih rambutnya, dia pun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Diambilnya nafas dalam-dalam. "Kalian itu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apa kalian sudah gila, Eoh?"

_**Kriukkkkk~**_

Terdengar suara perut yang kelaparan, suara itu berasal dari perut Baekhyun. Tunggu, bukan Cuma perut Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan suara seperti itu tapi Chanyeol juga. Kyungsoo menatap dua temannya itu heran.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ ... " rengek Baekhyun memelas, tapi mungkin kali ini lebih memelas dari sebelumnya. Ditambah wajah idiot yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol saat ini.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas, "Beri aku alasan kenapa kalian ingin Spermaku?"

"Untuk alasan, tentu saja kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu ada hal yang memang tak mungkin kami jelaskan padamu, Kyungie." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"kalian kan _Namja_, kenapa tidak saling berbagi sperma saja. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada meminta padaku." Usul Kyungsoo.

"Itu juga tidak bisa kami lakukan." Chanyeol memberitahu.

"Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah, cepatlah kalian mandi kita sudah hampir terlambat masuk kelas." Kyungsoo mengambil handuk dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya.

_**Kriukkkkk~**_

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannyayang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya, dia berbalik melihat dua temannya yang sedang memegang perutnya masing-masing itu.

"Mungkin aku tidak tau apa alasan kalian ingin meminta Spermaku, tapi melihat kalian seperti itu aku merubah pikiranku." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mau berbagi sperma dengan kalian." Jawab Kyungsoo penuh keyakinan.

Kedua makhluk itu membulatkan matanya seketika mendengar jawaban yang sangat mereka tunggu-tunggu itu, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Benar, tapi aku tidak tau spermaku bisa membuat kalian kenyang atau tidak."

"Bisa, tentu bisa Kyungsoo-ya." Tukas Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Tapi kalian harus berbagi, aku bukan pabrik Sperma."

"Pasti, kami akan berbagi." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berapi-api.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Kau mau kami _blow job_ atau kau yang meng-_Hand Job_ juniormu itu?" Baekhyun memberikan pilihan pada Kyungsoo.

"_B-blow Job_?" tiba-tiba saja muka Kyungsoo terasa begitu panas mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang agak frontal itu. "Ah, tidak usah biar aku saja yang mengeluarkan spermaku, _Hand Job_ tidak terlalu buruk."

Agak ragu namun pasti jemari-jemari Kyungsoo memegang junior miliknya yang masih terkulai lemas itu, sudah lama juga Kyungsoo tidak melakukan _Hand Job_ terakhir beberapa bulan yang lalau saat dirinya melihat video porno dikamarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Kyungsoo memaju mundurkan tangannya pada juniornya, dia merasakan sensasi disana. Kyungsoo mulai terangsang, dia bisa merasakan Juniornya membesar dan mulai berkedut kedut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Kyungsoo mulai mempercepat kocokan pada juniornya, dia mulai memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhannya sendiri. Sesekali desahan meluncur dari bibirnya, dia tidak peduli ada dua pasang mata sedang menontonnya ber-_Hand Job_ ria.

"Ohh.. Fuckk... ahhh.." desah Kyungsoo frontal, sambil mengocok Juniornya dengan sedikit Cepat.

"Ahhh... ahhhh.. Shit.. aaahh... "

"Eungghhh... So good.. ahhh.. Damn..."

Kyungsoo makin cepat mengocok juniornya, dia merasakan juniornya berkedut-kedut. Sepertinya dia ingin klimaks.

"Ahhh ... aku ingin keluar .. buka mulut kaliann ... ahhhh ... " titah Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuka mulut mereka siap untuk menerima sarapan pagi mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah ... I'm comingg ... Ahhhh ... " kyungsoo mengarahkan juniornya kearah mulut Baekhyun.

CROOOTTTT

CROOTTTTT

Semburan sperma Kyungsoo telak masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun menelan langsung sperma Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau juga ... Ahhhh .. "

CROOTTTTT

CROOTTTTT

Kini junior Kyungsoo menyemburkan sperma kearah mulut Chanyeol, tidak seperti Baekhyun sperma Kyungsoo agak sedikit tercecer dimulut Chanyeol. Namun, tidak masalah buat Chanyeol dia tetap menjilat habis sperma Kyungsoo.

"Hosh .. hosh .. bagaimana? Apakalian sudah kenyang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat dia merasa Spermanya sudah keluar semua dari dalam juniornya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Iya, akhirnya aku kenyang juga. Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya."

"Ne, gomawo uri chingu." Tambah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo kita siap-siap untuk masuk kelas."

"Ayo." Seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak.

Kyungsoo mendengus, dia merasa sia-sia mandi pagi ini. Karena tubuhnya sudah berkeringat banyak akibat aktivitas _Hand Job_-nya itu. tapi, untuk menolong teman tidak salah bukan?

**~oooOOOooo~**

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah memasuki kelas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Kyungsoo terpaksa duduk dengan seorang Namja yang saat ini sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Karena tinggal bangku itu yang kosong. Karena bangku yang lain sudah penuh terisi.

"Semalam anak ini bergadang? Sampai dikelas pun dia masih sempat-sempatnya tidur begini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kenapa kau duduk denganku sih?" gerutu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Bangku disini sudah penuh ditempati anak-anak yang lain."

"Ya! Jerapah, seharusnya aku duduk dengan Kyungsoo bukan denganmu."

"Kurcaci, Kyungsoo saja tidak protes. Sudah terima takdir saja, lagi pula kalau ada bangku yang kosong, aku tidak akan duduk denganmu. Ini tuk karena terpaksa saja."

Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol, "Terserah kau saja, Jerapah."

"Enghhh ... "Namja yang tertidur disamping Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia merentangkan kedua tangannnya dan mulai menguap lebar.

"Sudah bangun? Enak tidurnya?" tanya Kyungsoo ceplas-ceplos.

Namja itu membuka perlahan kedua matanya, mencoba untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya tadi. "Kau siapa?"

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, dia menjulurkan tangannya pada namja itu. "_Annyeong_, aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo. aku yang nanti akan menjadi teman sebangkumu. _Bangapta_."

Namja itu tersenyum dan membalas juluran tangan Kyungsoo, "Ne, Annyeong, aku Xi Luhan, Panggil saja Luhan. _Bangapta chingu_."

"Xi Luhan? Apa kau bukan dari korea?"

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Aku dari korea, hanya saja ibuku dari korea dan ayahku dari china. Jadi, aku mewarisi marga ayahku yang memang keturunan China."

"Oh. Kau sering begitu?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Begitu apa?"

"Tidur dikelas."

Luhan tertawa lagi, "Tidak, aku semalam tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena aku berada ditempat baru jadi masih beradaptasi."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Oh, begitu."

"Pagi anak-anak." Seorang guru memasuki kelas.

"Pagi Saem." Balas murid-murid.

"Ya, hari ini hari pertama kalian masuk tahun ajar baru. Semoga kalian bisa mengikuti proses belajar mengajar disekolah ini." Jelas guru itu. "Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini, saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Heechul. Saya hari ini akan mengajar biologi, oke buka buku kalian semua."

Semua murid dikelas itu membuka buku mereka masing-masing mengikuti perintah yang diperintahkan Kim Heechul Sonsaengnim. Sebelumnya Heechul sonsaengnim mengabsen mereka satu persatu.

"Oke sekarang materi kita adalah sistem reproduksi, kalian dengarkan dengan baik-baik, jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti angkat tangan kalian dan bertanya, _Arraseo_?"

"Ne." Jawab semua murid.

Kim Heechul sonsaengnim mulai menjelaskan tentang sistem reproduksi, baik itu sistem reproduksi wanita maupun pria. Semua murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, tak sedikit dari mereka mencatat hal-hal yang memang menurit mereka itu penting. Terlihat sesekali ada yang mengangkat tangan dan bertanya.

"Ada yang tau fungsi dari sperma?" tanya Heechul sonsaengnim ditengah penjelasannya.

"Saya Saem." Seru seorang Namja berkulit seputih susu, yang sekarang sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, apa itu Oh Sehun."

"Untuk—." Sehun memberi jeda pada kalimat yang dia ucapkan. "—membuat anak Saem."

"Hahahahahah ... " tawa murid-murid kini menggelegar diseluruh ruang kelas akibat mendengar jawaban dari Sehun.

"Sudah, sudah, memang benar jawaban dari Sehun. Selain membuat anak ada yang tau apalagi fungsi dari sperma?" seru Heechul sonsaengnim menghentikan tawa anak muridnya.

"Memangnya ada lagi Saem selain membuat anak?" tanya seorang Namja berkulit Tan yang duduk disamping Sehun.

"Ada Kim Jongin." Jawab Heechul sonsaengnim yakin.

"Apa itu Saem?" tanya Jongin lagi, penasaran.

Kim Heechul berjalan kedepan kelas, "Kalian tau cerita tentang Vampir dan mutan penghisap sperma?"

DEG~

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membeku seketika saat itu juga, jantung mereka berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis mereka. nafas mereka agak sesak, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak tahu kalau manusia bisa tahu kalau ada Vampire dan Mutan penghisap sperma. Ternyata kali ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus benar-benar hati-hati.

"Tidak Saem." Jawab murid-murid kompak, begitu pun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka memang harus terlihat seperti manusia biasa. Jangan sampai penyamaran mereka tercium.

"Saem kira Vampir dan mutan penghisap sperma itu hanya sebuah legenda buatan masyarakat. Tapi, beberapa minggu yang lalu teman Saem baru saja memberitahu Saem jika tak jauh dari sini ada keberadaan keluarga Vampir dan mutan penghisap sperma itu. Saem tidak tahu itu dimana tapi yang jelas dari cerita teman Saem sudah banyak korban berjatuhan." Terang Heechul sonsaengnim.

"Darimana teman saem bisa menyimpulkan kalau itu perbuatan Vampir dan mutan penghisap sperma?" Luhan kali ini bertanya, dia sangat penasaran dengan cerita dari gurunya itu.

"Korban-korban itu diperiksa lebih lanjut, ternyata dari hasil pemeriksaan itu ditemukan bahwa seluruh sperma dari korban itu habis tak tersisa." Jawab Heechul Saem.

"Saem, kok mereka malah menghisap sperma bukannya darah?" Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Karena itu makanan mereka, mereka tidak makan makanan lain selain sperma. Apa kau pernah melihat sosok manusia yang mencurigakan Kyungsoo?"

"Maksud Saem?"

"Mungkin seperti— apa pernah ada temanmu yang meminta sperma padamu?"

DEG~

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepertinya lebih terkejut lagi. Karena tadi pagi mereka baru saja meminta Sperma dengan sangat pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekilas kemudian beralih kembali menatap Heechul Sonsaengnim, "Iya."

Heechul sedikit menyeringai, "Iya? Maksudnya Iya apa Kyungsoo?"

"Iya, aku punya teman yang seperti itu." jelas Kyungsoo, ekor matanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terlihat ekspresi dari mereka berdua yang menggambarkan _'Kyungsoo-ya, Jebbal jangan beritahu, Jebbalyo.'_

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya Heechul sonsaengnim penasaran. Bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh murid dikelas itu penasaran mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kapan lagi bisa tahu sosok Vampir dan Mutan didunia nyata, biasanya kan dua makhluk itu hanya ada didalam dongeng atau film saja.

"Mereka ada dikelas ini, Saem." Beritahu Kyungsoo, nafas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tercekat seketika.

"Beritahu aku siapa mereka, Kyungsoo." Desak Heechul sonsaengnim.

Kyungsoo melirik lagi kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Mereka adalah ... "

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Hai readerssssss ...**

**Annyeong ...**

**Jumpa lagi di Chap ke-3 ...**

**Hahahha**

**Makasih ya yang udah pada berkenan komen dan memberikan saran ...**

**Saya selalu ngakak kalau baca review dari kalian ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bagaimana nih dengan Chap ini?**

**Apa kurang puaskah?**

**Maaf ya kalau masih banyak Typo ...**

**Saya orangnya malas buat edit lagi #PLAKKKKK**

**Hahahahahahaha**

**Okehhhh**

**Ditunggu ya Reviewdari kalian ...**

**Oiya, kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran saya terima, siapa tau saran kalian bisa saya buat kedalam bagian cerita ini ...**

**Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ...**

**Annyeong**


	4. Chapter 4

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 4 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

"_Iya, aku punya teman yang seperti itu." jelas Kyungsoo, ekor matanya sesekali melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terlihat ekspresi dari mereka berdua yang menggambarkan 'Kyungsoo-ya, Jebbal jangan beritahu, Jebbalyo.'_

"_Benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya Heechul sonsaengnim penasaran. Bukan hanya dia, tapi seluruh murid dikelas itu penasaran mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kapan lagi bisa tahu sosok Vampir dan Mutan didunia nyata, biasanya kan dua makhluk itu hanya ada didalam dongeng atau film saja._

"_Mereka ada dikelas ini, Saem." Beritahu Kyungsoo, nafas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tercekat seketika._

"_Beritahu aku siapa mereka, Kyungsoo." Desak Heechul sonsaengnim._

_Kyungsoo melirik lagi kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Mereka adalah ... "_

**#**

**#**

**~ GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA [ Chapter 4 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Mereka siapa Kyungsoo-ya?" Saem Heechul, benar-benar tidak sabar rupanya.

"Mereka teman khayalanku saja, Saem." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

Heechul Saem seketika _Sweatdrop _mendengar jawaban dari Kyungsoo, bukan hanya Heechul Saem saja seluruh murid dikelas itu yang sedaritadi sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo ucapkan juga.

"YA! Jangan bercanda, Kyungsoo-ya." Teriak Sehun, dia ingin sekali dia melempar kepala Kyungsoo dengan sepatu.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum lima jari, "Aku tidak bercanda." Kyungsoo memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sambil melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Mereka memang ada kok."

"Ahh, kau ini banyak berkhayal, Kyungsoo-ya." Kali ini Kai yang mencibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung melempar tatapan tajamnya kearah Kai, "Biarin, dasar item wleee."

"Kau bilang apa? Coba sekali lagi kau bilang." Tanya Kai emosi.

"Sudah .. sudah ... Kyungsoo-ya, kalau kau mau bercanda ini bukan waktunya. Ayo kita teruskan pelajaran kita." Tukas Heechul Saem, dia melanjutkan pelajarannya kembali yang sempat tertunda karena begitu penasaran dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tentang pengakuannya mempunya teman Vampir dan Mutan.

Kyungsoo menoleh kembali kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ternyata juga melihat kearahnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah dua makhluk itu sambil mengedipkan matanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengerti artinya itu, mereka berdua pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk.

"Aku curiga dengan mereka, Kai." Bisik Sehun pada teman sebangkunya.

"Curiga dengan siapa?" tanya Kai kurang mengerti arah pembicaraan Sehun.

"Coba kalu lihat mereka." sehun menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo lalu kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai mengikuti arah yng ditunjukkan Sehun.

"Kau benar Sehun-ah, mereka sangat mencurigakan sekali." Kai meng-iyakan ucapan Sehun, saat melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling mengangguk bergantian.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, bagaimana kalau kita selidiki mereka?" kini Kai yang antusias.

"Oke, jangan-jangan diantara mereka itu Vampir atau bahkan Mutan."

"Benar."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kyungsoo-ya, ayo kita kekantin sama-sama." Ajak Luhan, saat bel istirahat dan pelajaran baru saja berakhir sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, Luhannie."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Oke." Luhan pun keluar kelas, Kyungsoo merapikan buku pelajarannya. Dia lagi-lagi menengok kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, setelah dirasa semua bukunya masuk ketas dia menghampiri dua makhluk itu, dan duduk didepan mereka. kelas saat ini sudah sepi, semua murid sedang keluar—pergi kekantin.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku." Seru Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tadinya bercanda diam dan saling pandang.

"Maaf? Soal apa?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Soal tadi, aku hampir saja memberi tahu semua orang tentang kalian. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya, seharusnya kami berterima kasih karena kau tidak memberitahu siapa kami."

"Kalian memang belum beritahukan siapa kalian padaku, yang aku tau kalian tadi pagi meminta sperma padaku. Nah, pas sekali dengan pertanyaan Heechul Saem yang diajukannya padaku, tadi hampir saja aku bilang itu kalian." Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Maaf, sudah membawamu kedalam dunia kami." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"Masukkan aku kedalam dunia kalian."

"MWO?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan, mereka tidak percaya dengan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan barusan.

"Apa maksudmu, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun

"Iya, bawa aku kedalam dunia kalian. Buat aku mengerti tentang kalian, sepertinya semua tentang kalian menarik." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Kyungsoo-ya, kau cukup tau sampai disini saja. Aku yakin kau Tidak akan tertarik jika kau mengetahui semuanya." Tutur Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Chanyeol, "Benar Soo, kau hanya boleh tau sampai disini. cukup disini saja, jika kau tau terlalu banyak, kami takut akan keselamatan nyawamu."

"Nyawaku? Kenapa dengan Nyawaku? Apa begitu mengerikannyakah mengenal kalian?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang kemudian mengangguk bersamaan, "Iya."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, "Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, aku yakin dengan keputusanku."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan lagi.

"Bawa aku kedalam dunia kalian, aku tanggung semua yang akan aku alami."

"Tapi Soo ... "

"Jebbal Baekhyun-ah ... "

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, siapa tau Chanyeol punya ide untuk menghentikan Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sama sepertinya—buntu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Seru Baekhyun meng-iyakan permintaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya diam saja.

"Jeongmal? Kyaaaaaaaaa, gomawo Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo langsung menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

"Tapi kau harus tanggung sendiri semua yang akan terjadi padamu nanti, Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol memperingati lagi.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, "Iya, aku akan menanggungnya, oke kita kekantin yuk aku lapar."

"Kau kan tau kalau—."

"Kalau kalian tidak makan, makanan manusia. Aku tau, tapi setidaknya kalian ikut bergabung saja dengan yang lain." Gumam Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Da-darimana kau bisa tau kalau kami tidak makan makanan manusia, Soo?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran saat mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara kalau mereka tidak makan makanan manusia.

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, "Aku hanya menebak saja, kalian berhutang menceritakan siapa diri kalian padaku. Sudah ayo kita kekantin, aku sudah lapar."

Kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin sekolah, tanpa mereka sadari, sedaritadi ada dua pasang mata yang mengintai mereka.

"Sudah kau rekai semua, Sehun-ah?"

"Beres Kai, ayo kita kekantin."

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

"Kau mau kami ceritakan dari mana, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun, saat ini mereka bertiga sudah berada dikamar asrama. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengungkap siapa diri mereka pada Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo pun berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia mereka dan menanggung apa yang nanti menimpa dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja, Baekhyun-ah, beritahu aku segalanya tentang kalian."

"Mungkin dimungkin dimulai dari ini." Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berdiri didepan Kyungsoo. "Kau jangan berteriak ya."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ikuti saja perkataanku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "Oke."

Chanyeol melihat tajam kearah Kyungsoo, mata coklatnya langsung berubah menjadi hijau, diikuti gigi rapinya yang berubah menjadi taring semua, tak lupa semua kuku jari Chanyeol pun memanjang dan keluar dua kuping diatas kepala Chanyeol—mirip telinga serigala, Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan mata bulatnya sempurna sambil membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut kalau dia menjerit. "Kau lihat, ini lah aku Kyungsoo-ya, aku seekor mutan."

"Lihat aku juga." Kini Baekhyun mengiterupsi agar Kyungsoo juga melihat kearahnya, Baekhyun hanya duduk tenang diposisi duduknya. Kedua bola matanya berubah semerah darah, dia membuka mulutnya keluar taring tajam disana dan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya pun berubah menjadi seputih mayat. "Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, aku seorang Vampire."

Kyungsoo melepas kedua tangannya dari mulutnya yang tadi dia bekap, dia mulai tenang sekarang. "Aku kira mutan dan Vampir hanya ada didongeng atau film saja, tapi ternyata memang nyata."

"Begitulah." Ucap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah menjadi normal begitu pun Baekhyun.

"Aku boleh bertanya pada kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian meminta Spermaku tadi pagi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dan kini mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Itu makanan kami, seperti yang kau tau kami tidak makan makanan manusia."

"Kalian berdua kan sesama lelaki, pasti kalian punya sperma kenapa kalian tidak saling berbagi saja?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, "Kami tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Kau tau Vampire dan Mutan itu musuh abadi."

"Kami tidak mungkin meminum Sperma salah satu dari kami." Tambah Baekhyun, "Kami meminum sperma musuh abadi kita jika kami ingin membunuhnya, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jadi kalian sekarang berteman?"

"Tidak juga."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kami hanya berteman sampai kami lulus sekolah nanti." Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kami sudah berjanji seperti itu, kami akan membunuh satu sama lain setelah lulus dari sekolah ini." kini giliran Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Kalian aneh sekali, kenapa kalian tidak—tunggu dulu, bukankah kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"MWO?! Kita pacaran? Hahahaha."

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?"\

"Kami tidak berpacaran Kyungsoo-ya, kami hanya berteman saja, iya kan Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sambil menyikut perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, "Eoh? O-oiya benar, kami hanya berteman saja, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Kalian mencurigakan."

"Hahahaa, percayalah Kyungsoo-ya, kami memang tidak berpacaran." Ulang Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-ya." Kali ini Chanyeol yang meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Oke, Oke aku percaya dengan kalian, ngomong-ngomong kalian lapar atau tidak?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersamaan, "Iya."

"Oke, karena kalian sudah dengan senang hati membiarkan aku mengetahui semua tentang kalian. Aku akan mencari makan untuk kalian." Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Iya, kalian tunggu saja disini ya." Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu kaar.

"Kyungsoo-ya kau mau mencari kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Aku mau minta sama seseorang." Jawab Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman misterius pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya ingin tahu.

"SSttt jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya." Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya sambil mengedipkan mata, "Aku mau minta sama Siwon Saem, hihihi."

"MWO?!."

"Dadah, tunggu ya." Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana anak itu mendapatkan Sperma Siwon Saem." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

"Iya, secara dia gugu paling _killer_ dari semua guru yang ada disekolah ini." Baekhyun menambahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kai?" tanya seorang Namja berkulit seputih poselen pada Namja yang baru saja turun dari sebuah jendela.

"Beres Sehun-ah, kita punya banyak bukti sekarang, Kajja kita pergi dari sini." Jawab Kai sambil memainkan sebuah _Handy-cam_ ditangannya.

"Aku tidak sabar mengumumkannya keseluruh sekolah ini, Kai-ah." Seru Sehun antusias sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Benar, ini akan menjadi berita paling fenomenal sepanjang sejarah." Tambah Kai yang kini mengeluarkan seringaian mautnya. Kedua Namja itu pergi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Gumam seorang Namja bersayap putih berkilau yang sedaritadi memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun dan Kai.

"Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah Kim Suho-ya, selalu saja ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain." Seseorang Namja dengan sayang hitam tiba-tiba muncul disamping namja bersayap putih itu

"Kau juga, selalu saja muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, Wu Kris."

Kris terkekeh mendengar sindiran Suho padanya, "Apakah anggota keluarga Mutan bangsawan menyambut teman lamanya seperti ini, Eoh?"

"Teman lama? Apa pernah keluarga Vampir dengan keluarga Mutan berteman? Hahaha, aku rasa tidak, Tuan Kris."

"Lama kita tidak bertemu, kau jadi semakin menarik Suho-ya."

"Berhenti menggangguku Kris, dan aku harap kali ini kau tidak mencamuri urusan orang lain." Suho langsug menghilang dari hadapan Kris.

Kris menyeringai, sambil memandang kearah Sehun da Kai yang masih saja tertawa itu, "Sedikit bermain-main mungkin tidak apa-apa Suho-ya. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku membantu misi mereka." sedetik itu juga Kris menghilang.

**#**

**#**

***** GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA *****

**#**

**#**

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah kenyang?"

"Sudah, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya dan maaf kami selalu merepotkanmu." Tutur Chanyeol. Pagi ini mereka sudah berada didalam kelas.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula onani pagi hari enak juga, Hahahaha." Kyungsoo tertawa lebar.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih kau satu-satunya manusia yang baik pada kami." Kali ini Baekhyun bertutur.

"Itu gunanya sahabat kan? Hehehe."

"_**Tes.. tes ... satu ... dua .. tiga ... tes ... "**_ sebuah suarakeluar dari speaker kelas, sumber suara itu dari radio kelas.

"_**Annyeong, pagi everybody ... Saya Oh Sehun dan teman saya Kim Jongin alias Kai akan memberitahukan kalian sebuah rahasia yang akan membuat kalian tercengang."**_

"Rahasia? Membuat kita tercengang? Ada-ada saja anak itu." gumam Luhan.

"_**Benar, kemarin saya dan Sehun menemukan bukti yang akan memjadi sebuah sejarah disekolah kita yang tercinta ini."**_

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kai lebai begitu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bergumam.

"_**Kami menemukan ada dua makhluk paling legendaris."**_ucap Sehun antusias.

"_**Benar yang satu Vampir dan satunya lagi Mutan."**_ Kini Kai yang berapi-api.

"_**Mereka bersekolah disini."**_

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling kelas, dimana semua murid-murid saling berbisik dan mendengarkan radio sekolah itu dengan seksama. Mereka bertiga begitu takut dibuatnya, atsmofir dikelas itu begitu mencekam untuk mereka.

"_**Kami punya rekamannya, Sehun-ah tolong nyalaman."**_

"_**Oke, Kai-ah."**_

Seluruh kelas diam, mereka ingin tahu apa isi rekaman yang dimaksud oleh Kai dan Sehun itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan ngeri.

"_**Oke Everybody ... are you ready? Oke, ini dia."**_

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

#

**Hai readerssssss ...**

**Annyeong ...**

**Maaf ya Chapter ini lama sangat Update-nya ...**

**Soalnya saya HIATUS selama beberapa minggu ini ...**

**Hahahha**

**Makasih ya yang udah pada berkenan komen dan memberikan saran ...**

**Saya selalu ngakak kalau baca review dari kalian ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Bagaimana nih dengan Chap ini?**

**Apa kurang puaskah?**

**Maaf ya kalau masih banyak Typo ...**

**Saya orangnya malas buat edit lagi #PLAKKKKK**

**Hahahahahahaha**

**Okehhhh**

**Ditunggu ya Review dari kalian ...**

**Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ...**

**Annyeong**


	5. Chapter 5

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 5 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat kesekeliling kelas, dimana semua murid-murid saling berbisik dan mendengarkan radio sekolah itu dengan seksama. Mereka bertiga begitu takut dibuatnya, atsmofir dikelas itu begitu mencekam untuk mereka._

"_**Kami punya rekamannya, Sehun-ah tolong nyalaman."**_

"_**Oke, Kai-ah."**_

_Seluruh kelas diam, mereka ingin tahu apa isi rekaman yang dimaksud oleh Kai dan Sehun itu, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling melempar tatapan ngeri._

"_**Oke Everybody ... are you ready? Oke, ini dia."**_

**#**

**#**

**~ GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA [ Chapter 5 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

Sehun menekan tombol dengan tulisan Play yang ada disebuah rekorder berwarna merah muda itu.

'_**Zrrttt ... Zrrttt ... Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah maafkan aku ... '**_

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya, dia benar-benar Shock saat mendengar suaranya keluar dari speaker kelas, Kyungsoo melirik kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat ini juga sedang terkejut bukan main.

"_**Maaf, soal apa?"**_

Kini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar, tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Dia memandang kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"_**Soal tadi, aku hampir saja bilang kalau ... "**_

Deg~

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun atau Chanyeol saja yang saat ini menahan nafas mereka, mendengar apa yang sedang mereka dengar saat ini. Ini tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Mereka tidak boleh tau siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"_**Kalau tadi pagi akau mual-mual Chanyeol-ah.. huffttt aku tidak tau kenapa bisa begini aku juga—."**_

**KLIK**

Tiba-tiba rekaman itu dimatikan secara paksa oleh seseorang disana,

"**Emmm, maaf sepertinya terjadi kesalahan disini."** Sehun mencoba memberikan alasan, dia dan Kai benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"**Maaf ya, karena ada kesalahan yang tidak terduga, radio sekolahnya sampai disini dulu... dadah kecup manis dariku Kim Jongin Muuaacchhhh." **Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Kai dan Sehun memandang kearah _Tape Recorder _berwarna merah muda itu heran. Iya heran, karena sebelum mereka berdua pergi ke radio sekolah, mereka berdua sudah mengechek isi rekaman itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Kai-ah?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan _Tape recorder_ miliknya itu.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu Sehun-ah, kenapa tiba-tiba isinya berubah seperti itu."

"Hebat juga kau, Suho-ya." Terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ditelinga Suho, Suho yang sedari tadi tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Kai yang kebingungan karena Tape recorder mendadak mati itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Suho tajam pada sosok Kris yang sedang menyandar disudut ruangan itu.

Kris mengelus sayang hitam berkilatnya itu sambil mengeluarkan seringaian khas miliknya, "Kau juga kenapa ada disini, Eoh?"

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, "Bukan urusanmu untuk tau apa yang kulakukan disini."

Kris tertawa, "Hahaha, kalau begitu, bukan urusanmu juga aku berada disini."

Suho mendelik tidak suka kearah Kris, "Sifat egoismu tidak pernah berubah Kris, aku benci itu."

"Semua hal yang kau benci adalah hal yang aku suka." Kris menjentikkan jarinya.

"_**Maaf, hampir saja memberi tahu semua orang tentang kalian. Maafkan aku."**_ Rekaman dalam _Tape Recorder_ berwarna merah muda itu menyala dengan sendirinya, mengeluarkan suara Kyungsoo disana.

Sontak saja Sehun dan Kai kaget setengah mati, bukan hanya mereka berdua namun Suho yang sedaritadi berusaha mengacaukan apa yang sedang Kai dan Sehun lakukan kini digagalkan Kris seketika.

"Kau gila Kris." Suho menjentikkan jarinya dan _Tape recorder _itu mati kembali.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Kai dibuat heran dengan Tape recorder yang tiba-tiba mati sendiri lagi itu.

"Kai, apa diruangan ini ada hantunya?" Sehun mengedarkan kedua netranya keseluruh ruangan studio, namun hanya ada dia dan Kai saja disitu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana ada hantu pagi-pagi seperti ini, Sehun-ah." Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya pun juga sama takutnya dengan Sehun.

"Hey, kenapa dimatikan Suho-ya? Kau tahu, ini sangat menyenangkan." Seru Kris sambil terkekeh.

Suho mengepakkan sayap putih berkilaunya itu mendekat kearah Kris, "Menyenangkan katamu? Kau bisa membuat seluruh korea heboh karena ulahmu itu, Tuan Kris."

Kris mendekat kearah Suho dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, "Ah, benarkah itu, Suho-ya?"

"Jangan main-main denganku Kris."

Kris memiringkan wajahnya didepan wajah Suho, "Aku tidak main-main, Baby."

BRUKKKK

Suho mendorong dada Kris kencang, membuat sayap miliknya beradu dengan sayap milik Kris. Menimbulkan sebuah hembusan angin yang cukup besar diruang studio itu.

"Kai apa kau merasakan ada angin berhembus kencang tadi?" tanya Sehun memastikan pada Kai.

Kai menengok kearah Sehun, kini wajahnya —bisa dikatakan— panik. "I-iya, Sehun-ah aku merasakannya."

"Kau tau kan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Iya."

"Satu ... dua ... "

"KABURRRRRRR ... KYAAAAAA ... " Sehun dan Kai berlarian keluar ruang studio radio sekolah itu dan kini hanya ada dua mahkluk bersayap disana yang sedang saling menatap tajam.

"Kita sudah lama bercerai, jadi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi."

Kris kembali tertawa, "Perceraian itu kau yang memintanya bukan aku, Suho-ya."

"Karena kau begitu egois Kris, oiya, apa kabar dengan isterimu siapa namanya Zi Tao, ya? Aku menitip salam padanya." Tutur Suho sedikit dengan nada menyindir disana.

"Akan kusampaikan salammu padanya."

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memasang muka baik pada adik tirimu itu Kris, aku merasa kasihan dengan Baekhyun."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kau juga sama berpura-pura menjadi kakak Chanyeol, aku kasihan dengan anak idiot itu karena telah tertipu olehmu, Suho-ya."

Suho melangkah mendekati Kris beberapa langkah, "Menipu? Oke, aku akui aku memang membohongi mereka tapi setidaknya aku tidak licik dan picik sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Baby."

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu." Suho hendak mengepakkan sayapnya namun berhenti, "Berhenti berbuat jahat Kris."

ZLAPS...

Sekali kepakan sayap, Suho menghilang dari ruangan studio itu meninggalkan Kris sendirian disana. "Aku tau kau juga masih mencintaiku, Joonmyun."

Kris berjalan kearah meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mengambil sebuah benda berwarna merah muda yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya itu, "Maaf, mungkin kali ini aku tidak bisa mendengarkanmu, Suho-ya."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan _Tape recorder_-mu itu Kai? Kenapa bisa begitu? Aneh tau." Seru Sehun saat berada dikantin, saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat.

"Ya aku sendiri tidak tau, Sehun-ah. Tadi pagi itu—tunggu, dimana Tape recorder-ku? Apa barang itu bersamamu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada padaku, mungkin tertinggal didalam studio radio saat kita berlari tadi."

Kai mengangguk, "Bisa jadi, ahh iya kita masih punya rekaman mereka di _Handy cam_-mu kan Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menjentikkan jari tangannya memasang wajah senang, "Iya, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku, Kau pintar Kai-ah."

"Tentu saja." Seru Kai membanggakan dirinya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Kajja kit ambil sekarang."

"Ayo."

Disalah satu sudut kantin, searah jam lima duduk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Aku hampir saja ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga, Hahahaha. Untung saja rekaman itu rusak, biar tau rasa dua orang sok tau itu." sungut Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput Orange juice miliknya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang dan melempar senyum, melihat tingkah lucu sahabat manusianya itu.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bertiga selamat." Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Benar, yang penting sekarang kita bersikap biasa saja. Selayaknya manusia bisa yang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada kita." Baekhyun menambahi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya sih, oh iya apa kalian lapar?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, namun kali ini bukan saling melempar senyuman, tapi wajah heran yang terpatri dikeduanya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menawarkan kami makan sih Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Itu ... Hehehe ... " Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu sambil menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Emmm ... ya aku kan sahabat kalian, jadi aku suka saja membantu kalian."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Apa tidak ada maksud lainnya, Soo-ya?"

"I-itu—Oke, aku mengaku, sebenarnya aku ketagihan." Aku Kyungsoo.

"Ketagihan? Apa, Soo?" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ketagihan melihat junior Siwon Saem, hehehe." Jawab Kyungsoo , coba lihat wajahnya sekarang memerah hanya mengucapkan Junior milik salah satu gutu ter_Killer_ disekolah itu.

"MWO?! ASTAGA, KYUNGSOO-YA." Pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama kembali.

"Ssstttt, Jangan keras-keras. Isshh, huuffttt." Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya sambil meyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Hahahaha, apa sih yang membuatmu sampai ketagihan begitu, Soo?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Junior Siwon Saem itu besar tahu, isshh pokoknya.. Oh my Godnessss so hawwtt.. errr.. "

"Errrr ... kau sangat mesum Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok yang ada didepannya, "YA! Aku tidak mesum, hanya saja aku kagum dengan Junior Siwon Saem, Baekhyun-ah."

"Ehemm ... sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Sebuah suara Bass menginterupsi pembicaraan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"S-siwon Saem ... " Ucap ketiga makhluk itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau lupa rutinitasmu, Emm?" tanya Siwon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir, "O-oh, tentu saja tidak Saem."

"Bagus, ayo kita lakukan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, "Ayo Saem."

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan tempat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengikuti Siwon Saem dari belakang. Sebelumnya dia berbisik pada dua sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu, makanan kalian akan datang, hihihii."

"Teman kita kenapa bisa mesum begitu, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Dia sepertinya ketularan otak mesummu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Enak saja, yang paling mesum itu kau Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun memberikan deathglare-nya, "YA! Aku tidak mesum tuan Park."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun, Baekhyun refleks memundurkan wajahnya. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau manis juga Baekhyun-ah."

"M-mwo? Ya! Hentikan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, memperhatikan setiap inci wajah manis Baekhyun dengan kedua netra hitamnya itu. "Maaf."

Baekhyun yang sedaritadi berontak menghentikan gerakan berontaknya itu, "Mwo? maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf untuk ini."

CHU~

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun, hanya menempel saja. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya seketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Namun, lama kelamaan mata Baekhyun terpejam juga menikmati aliran hangat dari bibir Chanyeol yang mengalir ke bibirnya. Tak berapa lama Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka.

"Maaf." Chanyeol memulai, dia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dikedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, jika suatu saat nanti aku jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri disudut kantin yang sudah sepi itu.

"Sebelum kau bilang begitu, aku memang sudah mulai mencintaimu, Yeollie."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak mau menceritakan pada kami bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan Sperma Siwon saem?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka bertiga berjalan kearah kelas pagi ini.

"Hmmm, rahasia. Hahaha." Tawa Kyungsoo.

"Pelit deh."

"Biarin, wleee." Kyungsoo mehrong.

"Eh, eh liat deh, disitu ada apaan ramai-ramai begitu." Baekhyun memberitahu.

Terlihat kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang mengerumini Mading sekolah. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menghampiri kerumunan, menerobos masuk, berdesak-desakkan sana sini dan akhirnya bisa masuk dan berdiri tepat didepan Mading itu.

"Omo!." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

SREKKK

Kyungsoo merobek poster jumbo dihadapannya itu, "Berengsek."

"YA! Kyungsoo-ya kau mau kemana?" teriak Chanyeol saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo keluar dari kerumunan sambil membawa robekan poster itu.

"Kalian tunggu saja dikelas, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini." Balas Kyungsoo sambil berteriak juga.

Kyungsoo berlari kearah taman sekolah, dia tau siapa dalang dari semua ini. Setelah beberapa menit sampai ditaman sekolah dia memasang kedua netranya tajam. Melihat kesekeliling taman. Tertangkap.

"YA! Ini maksudnya apa, Eoh?" sungut Kyungsoo saat sudah berada didepan dua makhluk yang selalu saja mencari masalah dengannya dan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudnya? Hei, sobat, kalau bicara baik-baiklah pada kami." Tutur Sehun.

"Bicara pada kalian tidak perlu baik-baik, aku muak dengan segala tingkah kalian yang sok tau itu."

"Sok tau? Hahahaha, kami memang tahu semuanya Do Kyungsoo. Jadi, tidak salah dong jika kami memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain juga." Kini Kai berseru.

"Tidak salah katamu, Hey, kau tahu itu perbuatan yang sangat salah. Apa-apaan kau membocorkan rahasia orang lain, dasar hitam." Sungut Kyungsoo emosi.

BRUKKKK

Kai mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga dia jatuh tersungkur agak jauh dari Kai dan Sehun, "Berani ya kau mengataiku hitam, dasar kerdil."

Kyungsoo berusaha bangkit namun badannya sekarang terasa begitu sakit untuk digerakan, dia mengepal kedua tangannya , wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Kyungsoo meninju tanah dengan kencangnya, "BERENGSEKKKKK."

CRAKKK

Ajab! Tanah didekat Kyungsoo retak, bahkan retakan itu makin melebar kemana-mana, kini Retakan itu mengelilingi mereka bertiga. Kai dan Sehun yang mlihatnya benar-benar terkejut bukan main. Ternyata, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang terkejut Kyungsoo pun yang melakukan itu juga.

"K-kau ... siapa sebenarnya kau?" tanya Kai terkejut.

"Apa kau juga sama dengan kedua teman anehmu itu, Hah?" kini Sehun yang bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

"Tutup mulut kalian, Jangan banyak omong kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo memandang marah kearah Kai dan Sehun.

"Oh kau mau menantang kami, rasakan ini."

ZLASH...

Kai dan Sehun yang hendak ingin menendang tubuh Kyungsoo terpental jauh kebelakang, Kyungsoo makin terkejut dibuatnya. Dia tak merasa melakukannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara yang dikenalnya, "Lu-luhan, apa yang—."

Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri. Dia tersenyum. "Aku sama sepertimu, Do Kyungsoo."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kita adalah manusia pilihan."

Kyungsoo dibuat bmakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan, "Manusia pilihan? Maksudnya?"

"Kita adalah Mutan."

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Maaf ya kalau komenan kalian gak bisa saya bales satu-satu ..**

**Maaf banget ya ..**

**#Bowww**

**Okehh..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini ...**

**Ditunggu Komenan dari kalian semua ...**

**Itu membuat saya semangat loh ngelanjutin FF ini ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya Readers ...**

**Annyeong ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA**

**[ CHAPTER 6 ]**

**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Prince Hadhi ESP)**

**CAST : EXO COUPLE dan Bertambah Sesuai alur cerita ...**

**PAIRING : CHANBAEK**

**GENRE : SCHOOL-LIFE, ROMANCE, YAOI, FANTASY.**

**RATE : M (NC 18+)**

**LENGTH : CHAPTERED**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Member EXO milik keluarga mereka masing-masing, SM entertainment dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, CERITA INI PUNYAKU BUKAN PUNYAMU. SO, **DIHARAMKAN UNTUK COPAS atau PLAGIAT MILIKKU... **

maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya, Karena saya bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Jadi maaf, jika kalian membacanya tidak begitu nyaman !

**WARNING : Mohon Jangan jadi SILENT READERS !**

**NC 18+**

**Disini Banyak DIRTY TALK !**

**YANG DIBAWAH UMUR DIMOHON JANGAN BACA !**

**I TOLD YOU**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FANFIC, PLEASE DON'T READ**

**AND GET OUT!**

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** HAPPY READING *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

_ZLASH..._

_Kai dan Sehun yang hendak ingin menendang tubuh Kyungsoo terpental jauh kebelakang, Kyungsoo makin terkejut dibuatnya. Dia tak merasa melakukannya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ya?"_

_Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara yang dikenalnya, "Lu-luhan, apa yang—."_

_Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri. Dia tersenyum. "Aku sama sepertimu, Do Kyungsoo."_

"_M-maksudmu?"_

"_Kita adalah manusia pilihan."_

_Kyungsoo dibuat bmakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan, "Manusia pilihan? Maksudnya?"_

"_Kita adalah Mutan."_

**#**

**#**

**~ GIVE ME YOUR SPERMA [ Chapter 6 ] ~**

**#**

**#**

"Mu-mutan? Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang Luhan katakan padanya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya, kita ini mutan."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? aku—ahh, kau pasti sedang bercanda kan Lu? Iya kan?"

Luhan masih saja tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Jika kau masih tak percaya, coba kau periksa telapak kaki kananmu. Disitu ada sebuah tanda jika kau itu seorang mutan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo segera melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dilihatnya telapak kaki kanannya, ya, benar disana ada sebuah tanda berbentuk seperti sebuah tanduk berkilat menyala-nyala.

"Sudah percaya kan?"

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tau kalau aku mutan?"

"Bukan hanya kau saja, banyak diantara para manusia pilihan mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka adah Mutan. Aku pun juga sepertimu awalnya, Soo." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil memandangi tanda yang ada ditelapak kakinya itu, tanda yang berkilat berwarna biru menyala-nyala. Indah.

"Sudah diskusinya, para Mutan?" suara Kai memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh pada si sumber suara.

"Sudahlah Luhan jangan hiraukan dia, kita kembali saja kekelas." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Pergi? Tidak bisa secepat itu, Mutan."

"Ka-kai, bagaimana kau?"

"Kenapa kalian terkejut? Hahahaha." Kai tertawa senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo dan Luhan saat ini.

Ya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kai sudah berada didepan mereka dalam hitungan detik padahal jarak mereka dengan Kai sangat jauh.

"Apa kau—."

"Bukan, aku bukan mutan seperti kalian." Potong Kai, memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Lalu?"

Sebuah angin topan berputar-putar mengitari Kai, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Angin itu cukup besar hingga bisa menerbangkan apa pun yang ada disekitarnya. Angin topan itu berhenti disamping Kai dan...

ZLASH

—Berubah menjadi Sehun.

"Kami berdua Vampire." Tutur Sehun memberitahu.

"Va-vampire? Berarti kau—."

"Ya, kami sama seperti teman idiotmu itu, Baekhyun." Lagi-lagi Kai memotong perkataan orang. Kali ini perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Vampire? Kalau kalian berdua vampir kenapa kalian ingin mencelakakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Eoh?" sungut Kyungsoo.

"Agar kami bisa bebas." Jawab Kai.

"Bebas? Maksudmu? Tanya Luhan kali ini.

Sehun tertawa, entah apa yang menurutnya lucu sampai dia tertawa begitu. "Agar kami bisa hidup ditengah manusia tanpa dicurigai. Yah, kalian bisa sebut kami sedang mencari kambing hitam untuk dikurbankan dan itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Jadi—."

"Ya benar, kami ingin membuat mereka keluar dari sekolah ini, mengganggu saja." lagi-lagi Kai memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau itu menyebalkan sekali, Dasar hitam." Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya. Tanah disana retak terbelah menjalar kearah Kai. Disana Kai hanya menyeringai lalu menghilang.

"Kau menarik sekali, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai, yang kini tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapan Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Menjauh dari dia, Kai." Luhan menggoyangkan tangannnya.

ZLASH

Kai terpental jauh, terjungkal menjauh disana.

"Kau juga sepertinya jangan ikut campur, Luhan." Sehun menjentikkan jarinya.

SLASH

Sebuah angin topan menggulung tubuh Luhan dan melemparkan tubuh Luhanjauh dan jatuh tepat ditempat Kai terjatuh tadi.

"Hai Luhan, bagaimana rasanya terpental, emm?"

"Hai juga Kai, rasanya seperti yang kau rasakan."

"Pasti bokongmu sakit."

"Lumayan."

"Kau mau juga, Soo?" Tawar Sehun, "Terpelanting seperti temanmu itu."

"Coba saja." tantang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling berpandangan tajam satu sama lainnya, keduanya sudah bersiap untuk saling melawan.

"Hentikan!." Terdengar pekikan dua orang disana, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeolah." Ucap Kyungsoo otomatis saat melihat dua sahabatnya tiba-tiba berada disini. baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kau punya kekuatan?" tanya Baekhyun seketika.

"Ceritanya panjang Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

"Well, well, well ... tiga sahabat akhirnya berkumpul juga." Seru Sehun dengan seringaian tercetak diwajahnya itu.

"Mengharukan sekali ya." Tambah Kai yang sudah berada disamping Sehun. Terlihat Luhan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Mereka Vampire." Beritahu Luhan.

"MWO?! Vampire?" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak percaya bersamaan.

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu, teman kalian yang ada di depan kalian juga seekor Mutan." Kini Kai yang memberitahu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak percaya.

"A-aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak tau kalau aku itu Mutan, sungguh." Ucap Kyungsoo pada dua sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya saling pandang.

"Yang dibilag Kyungsoo benar Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah, dia memang tidak tau kalau dia adalah Mutan." Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Percayalah padanya."

PROKKKK

PROKKKK

PROKKKK

"Sungguh sangat mengharukan ya Sehun-ah."

"Iya Kai-ah, hahahahahah."

"Aku lelah Sehun-ah, kita kembali ke asrama saja yuk."

"Iya aku juga. Tapi pakai kekuatanmu Kai."

"Oke."

ZLASH

Kai dan Sehun kini sudah menghilang dari tempat itu, tersisa empat orang disana yang kini hanya saling diam seribu bahasa.

"Kita bicarakan ini di asrama." Ucap Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ini semua salahmu Kris." Gumam Suho, yang matanya tak lepas dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Hey, ini menyenangkan, Suho-ya."

Suho menatap tak suka kearah Kris, "Kau sudah merusak takdir Tuhan, Kris."

"Tapi sedikit bermain-main tidak apa-apa kan? Hehehe." Kris terkekeh konyol.

Suho menghela nafas asrah, "Kau dari dulu memang susah untuk diberitahu Kris, untuk apa kau jadikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo Mutan?."

"Untuk bersenang-senang saja." jawab Kris enteng

"Aku sudah cukup muak saat kau jadikan Kai dan Sehun vampir, dan sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sangat polos kau jadikan Mutan. Kau benar-benar Kris."

Kris tidak menjawab atau pun menyanggah perkataan Suho, dia seperti sibuk membaui sesuatu. Suho tau kebiasaan mantan suaminya itu, jika dia seperti itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang mendekat.

Benar saja, Kris langsung merubah dirinya menjadi seorang vampir dengan mata merah dan kulit utih berkilau diterpa matahari. Suho langsung merubah dirinya menjadi seekor rubah putih dengan bulu indahnya yang berkilauan.

"Kris." Panggil sebuah suara yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tao-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Kris mendekati isterinya itu.

"Aku sedang bermain kerumah temanku, dan ikut dengannya mengantar anaknya kesekolah ini tiba-tiba aku seperti mencium bau tubuhmu. Ternyata benar kau ada disini." tutur Tao panjang lebar, ya, Tao adalah seorang Vampir dia bisa mencium bau tubuh vampir atau pun musuhnya dari kejauhan. "Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini, Chagi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main saja disini." Jawab Kris asal.

Tao melihat seekor rubah putih yang sedari tadi memandang kearahnya, "Kau siapa?"

Rubah putih itu memutar tubuhnya, dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang Suho. "Hai Tao-ah, lama tak berjumpa."

Tao membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearah Suho, "Suho Hyung, lama ya kita tidak bertemu. Wahhh, kau semakin tampan saja."

"Suho tersenyum lembut, "Kau juga, kau sedang mengandung?"

Tao mengangguk, "Iya, ini anak pertamaku dengan Kris Hyung."

"Mwo? anak pertama?"

Tao mengangguk semangat, "Aku dan Kris sudah lama menunggu anak ini Hyung. Ini juga bikinnya tidak sengaja Hyung, saat Kris seang mabuk berat ketika itu."

Suho menatap Kris dibelakang sana, dia tau kalau Kris memang tidak menginginkan anak yang dikandung Tao, dasar makhluk tidak punya perasaan.

"Semoga anakmu kelak menjadi anak yang baik ya Tao."

"Iya Hyung, terima kasih."

**~oooOOOooo~**

"Kau tidak marah kan padaku Baekhyun-ah? Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya, pagi ini mereka sudah berada didalam kelas.

"Tidak Kyungsoo-ya, kau kan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami di asrama." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memegang erat jemari Kyugsoo.

"Aku takut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjauhiku."

"Tidak, itu tidak akan. Toh, kita sekarang sama Kyungsoo-ya." Giliran Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi yang aku heran kenapa kau bisa memakan makanan manusia Soo? Sedangkan kami berdua tidak bisa." Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tau, mungkin kalian sebenarnya juga bisa Baekhyun-ah."

"Tidak Soo, jika kami makan makanan manusia lidah kami seperti terbakar begitu." Terang Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Pagi anak-anak." Sapa Heechul Saem.

"Pagi Saem."

"Oke seperti biasa kita akan belajar Biologi, buka buku kalian." Perintah Heechul Saem. Semua anak pun mengikuti perintah Heechul Saem.

Heechul Saem berjalan mendekat kerarah tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dia meletakkan sebuah Tape Recorder berwarna merah muda dimeja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang Heechul saem dan Tape recorder itu bingung. Seluruh murid menengok kearah mereka.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan tentang ini Chanyeol-ah dan Baekhyun-ah." Seru Heechul Saem.

"Jelaskan tentan apa ya Saem?" tanya Baekhyun sopan.

"Jelaskan apa benar kalau kalian berdua adalah mutan dan Vampir, Hmmm?" sebuah senyuman punuh maksud tercetak diwajah Heechul Saem.

DEG~

Seluruh kelas membeku seketika mendengar penuturan Heechul Saem barusan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mereka saling berpandangan. Entah, mereka harus menjawab apa lagi. Mereka benar-benar sudah tak punya jalan keluar.

**#**

**#**

**#**

***** TO BE CONTINUED *****

***** © Prince Hadhi ESP *****

**#**

**#**

**#**

**HAI READERSSSS ...**

**Doohhh maaf ya saya Update-nya lama ...**

**Hohhohohoh**

**Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini ?**

**Apakah kurang memuaskan?**

**Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan para Readers semua ...**

**Maaf ya kalau komenan kalian gak bisa saya bales satu-satu ..**

**Maaf banget ya ..**

**#Bowww**

**Okehh..**

**Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini ...**

**Ditunggu Komenan dari kalian semua ...**

**Itu membuat saya semangat loh ngelanjutin FF ini ...**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ya Readers ...**

**Annyeong ...**


End file.
